


To Be a Hero

by intheinkpot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Ruby slowly become friends after she witnesses a vulnerable Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Hero

 

Ruby paused by the school during her morning walk to watch Regina crouched at eye level with Henry, a frown on her face and eyebrows furrowed. Henry glared at her with cold determination. Ruby tugged her headphones out of her ears so she could hear them.   
  
“No matter what you do,” Henry said, loud enough that other children and parents stared at them, “you're still the Evil Queen. You will lose. Good  _will_ destroy evil.”   
  
Ruby tensed. She didn't like Regina, but she couldn't imagine what she could have done for Henry to hate her so much.   
  
“Henry,” Regina started, “I love you - ”   
  
“No, you don't,” Henry said, glaring.   
  
Regina's frown deepened. “I'm your mother.”   
  
“You're not my real mom! Emma is,” Henry spat. He turned and ran toward the school. Still crouched, Regina watched him until he entered the building. She stood, walked around to the driver's side and disappeared into her car.   
  
Ruby crept closer and peered through the tinted windows. Regina rested her head against the steering wheel. Ruby had gathered her courage to tap on the window when Regina sat up, wiped her eyes, and started the car. Ruby stepped back and watched her drive away.   
  
+   
  
Ruby took a break at the diner, ignoring Granny's worried expression, and swung by the school as it got out. Henry sat on a bench, waiting for Regina. Ruby sat down beside him. “Hi, Henry.”   
  
“Hey, Ruby,” he said.   
  
“I saw what happened between you and your mom earlier.” Ruby glanced at the road to make sure she couldn't see Regina's car. She wasn't sure she wanted Regina to catch her talking to Henry. “What happened?”   
  
He shrugged. “She denied being the evil queen again and tried to turn me against Emma.”   
  
“Is she really that bad?”   
  
Henry stared at her. “You just can't remember. She cursed everyone here - even you!”   
  
Ruby shrugged. “Even if you're right, she's still your mom, and she cares about you. Trust me. Just give her a chance, okay? Aren't heroes supposed to give people second chances and try to save them - even the villains? Maybe your mom needs saving.”   
  
Henry frowned, brow furrowing. Before he could come up with a satisfactory response, Regina pulled up and got out of the car. Henry headed toward her, turning to wave goodbye. Ruby waved in return, smiled at Regina who watched her cautiously, and left.   
  
+   
  
Regina strode into the diner, grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her into the back room. She shut the door behind them and whirled around to face Ruby. “What did you say to my son?”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Ruby tore her arm from Regina's grasp.   
  
“Don't lie to me,” Regina growled. “I saw you talking to my son the other day.”   
  
Ruby sighed. “What did he do?”   
  
“He was...” Regina paused. “Nothing. He did nothing. He spent time with me last night.” Her eyebrows furrowed. Ruby forced herself not to laugh, sensing that would be the worst possible reaction. “What did you say to him?”   
  
“I just told him that even if you were the Evil Queen that maybe you need a second chance too and that the heroes were supposed to give people those.” Ruby shrugged. “It looks like he took it to heart.”   
  
“What's your angle?”   
  
Ruby froze, eye wide. “Angle? Are you serious?”   
  
Regina studied Ruby silently for a moment, her gaze never wavering from Ruby's. “Thank you, Miss Lucas.”   
  
“You're welcome,” Ruby said, at a loss for any other reply.   
  
Regina nodded and left. Still dazed, Ruby returned to the diner.   
  
+   
  
A silent agreement formed that Henry was allowed - perhaps encouraged - to spend more time with Ruby. He came to the diner most days after school and worked on his homework while he sipped a soda and received help from Granny and Ruby during their downtime. At six o’clock, Regina would pick Henry up. The first week, she hardly said a word to Ruby or Granny, but the second week, she thanked them for keeping an eye on Henry and helping him with his homework. Regina had tried to pay them “for your services” like she was uncomfortable with the thought of anyone doing something for her without expecting anything in return. Ruby wondered what could possibly make a person so wary of kindness.    
  
The third week, while Ruby helped Henry with his math homework, they chatted about his story book.   
  
“You're really Red Riding Hood,” Henry said. “You wore a red cloak because you were a werewolf, and the cloak was enchanted so you couldn’t transform.” He opened his book, flipped through it, and then laid it down on the table, finger resting on a page titled RED RIDING HOOD in fancy script. On the page beside it was a drawing of a girl in a red cloak who looked a lot like herself.   
  
Ruby's eyebrows rose. “Okay...” She leaned closer to Henry to get a better look at the illustration, thinking it was more understandable that he thought she was a fairytale character the more she studied it. Her fingers brushed the pages of the book.  She paused, brows furrowing. Flashes ran through her mind of woods, a boy in chains, a woman hiding in a chicken coop. Ruby shook her head. “Anyway, get back to your homework, you. Your mom won’t be happy if it isn’t done.”   
  
Henry huffed but closed the book, pushed it to the side and picked up his pencil. “Whatever.”    
  
The bell above the door sounded, and Ruby stood up. Over the next hour, the dinner rush began trickling in. Ruby did her best to behave normally, but images flashed across her mind: Leroy entered, and she saw him with an ax resting against his shoulder; Archie smiled at her as she took his order, and she glimpsed a cricket in a tuxedo with a black umbrella magnified under a lense. But the worst was when, at six o’clock, Regina entered the diner and strode toward Henry’s table. Ruby placed a hand against the table, trying to subtly steady herself as her mind was assaulted with images: a woman - Snow White, her mind said - laying on the ground, Regina - the Evil Queen - blasting guards aside, Snow White removing her weapons and placing them on a table while insisting she go to see the Evil Queen alone.    
  
Regina stopped in front of her, frowning. “Are you alright, Miss Lucas?”    
  
Ruby swallowed and said, “Just...got dizzy for a moment there.”   
  
“Perhaps you should take the rest of the night off,” Regina said. She gently nudged Henry’s shoulder. “Hurry up, Henry. We need to get home.”   
  
Henry shoved his books in his bag. “Okay.”   
  
Regina turned back to Ruby, and Ruby swallowed the desire to rip open her neck. Ruby’s head throbbed, and she fought against another image, this time of a massive wolf catching sight of itself in a lake before dipping its head to drink. She could taste the water.    
  
“This should cover the drinks,” Regina said. She handed Ruby a twenty. It took Ruby a moment to remember that Henry always had several sodas while at the diner, and for a moment she was about to tell Regina that Henry had had an ice cream that day too. Then she remembered that was their secret. Regina took a step closer. Ruby took a step back. “Are you sure you’re okay, Miss Lucas?”   
  
“Yes,” Ruby said, “I’m fine.” She turned to Henry. “I’ll see you on Monday, right?”   
  
Henry grinned. “Right.”   
  
“Good night, Henry,” Ruby said. She nodded to Regina. “Good night, Mayor Mills.”   
  
+   
  
Monday night, Ruby grabbed Regina’s arm and pulled her into the back room. She closed the door. Resting her forehead against it, she took a deep breath. She felt Regina glaring daggers at her back.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing, Miss Lucas?”   
  
Ruby turned around. “I remember.” When Regina only stared at her uncomprehendingly, she elaborated. “I remember being Red.”   
  
Regina seemed unfazed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Has Henry been discussing his book with you?”   
  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about,  _Your Majesty_ , ” Ruby growled. “I remember what you did to Snow and James. To all of us.” She took a step forward. “I know what you’re doing to Henry now.”   
  
“And what exactly am I doing to my son?” Regina asked, placing her hands in her coat pockets. She tilted her head slightly. “Aside from giving him a home, food, clothing, an education, and allowing him to see Miss Swan because it makes him happy.”   
  
Ruby frowned. “You’re sending him to therapy because he believes that book. Because he knows the truth. You’re trying to make him think he’s crazy, and that’s  _abusive_ , and I won’t let you - ”   
  
Regina moved to stand right in front of Ruby, her face inches from Ruby’s. “I do  _not_ abuse my son. We’re done here.” She tried to step around Ruby, but Ruby shoved her back.   
  
“No, we’re not.” Ruby locked the door. She didn’t want anyone interrupting them. “Maybe you think you’re doing the best thing for Henry, but trying to make him think he’s crazy when you know that’s not true,  _is_ abuse.” She stared hard at Regina, willing her to see it, willing her to be the caring mother she claimed to be. “If you love Henry, you will stop the therapy sessions. If you really love Henry, you will tell him the truth.”   
  
“Henry was in therapy before I even knew about the book,” Regina said. “I really don’t have time for this.”   
  
“We’re making time,” Ruby said. “I’m not letting you out of here until I’ve had my say.” She leaned back against the door. “It doesn’t matter that Henry was in therapy before because now the therapy session are all about the book, and they have to stop. Now you’re just trying to protect yourself.”   
  
“I’m not - ”   
  
“Come on.” Ruby shook her head. “Don’t even deny it.”    
  
“Fine,” Regina said, frowning. “I can’t make you believe me. But I  _can_ call the police if you refuse to let me leave.”   
  
Ruby frowned. She didn’t want to involve Emma in this, and she had said her piece. She couldn’t help it if her words made no impact on Regina. Sighing in frustration, she moved aside.   
  
+   
  
The next day, Henry sat at his usual booth, looking pensive. Ruby brought him a Coke.    
  
“Hey,” she said, setting it down in front of him. “What are you thinking about?”   
  
Henry unwrapped his straw, stuck it in the glass and took a long sip of his soda. “My mom said she was pulling me from therapy.” He looked up at Ruby. “She said I didn’t need it anymore. What does that mean?”   
  
Ruby stared blankly, taken aback. “Oh, um, I don’t know. I guess she doesn’t think it’s helping you.”   
  
“But Archie was the only one I could talk to besides Emma!” Henry whined.    
  
Ruby glanced around the almost empty diner and sat down on the bench across the table. “If you need to talk, I’ll listen. Besides, just because Archie isn’t your therapist anymore doesn’t mean he won’t listen if you need him to.”   
  
Henry bit his lip. “I guess so.”   
  
Ruby smiled, placing a hand over his. “Hey, maybe this is a good thing.”   
  
“How?”   
  
Ruby shrugged. She had decided that if Regina didn’t tell Henry the truth then she would, but it was still too early. “Maybe you’re right, and your mom is going to come clean soon.”   
  
Henry smiled. “Yeah, right. She’s the  _Evil Queen_ . She wouldn’t do that.”   
  
“You never know.”   
  
Henry shook his head and pulled his homework out of his backpack. Ruby went back to work. An hour later, Mary Margaret - Snow White, Ruby thought, a lump forming in her throat - came in. Ruby told Granny she wasn’t feeling well and left.   
  
+   
  
“He'll hate me even more,” Regina said, two weeks later. Ruby stretched out on the dock bench, watching Regina who sat awkwardly on the other end. She had been surprised when Regina had called her and requested to meet here, and even more so when Regina had them sit in silence for about fifteen minutes before speaking.   
  
It took Ruby a moment to realize Regina was referring to Henry knowing the truth. Regina looked so grim that she couldn’t help but want to lighten the mood. Grinning, she swung her feet up and rested them in Regina's lap. Regina shoved her feet off.   
  
“He might, for a little bit,” Ruby said, “but not forever. You're his mother. If  _you_ come clean, if  _you_ tell him the truth, it'll be easier for him to forgive you.”   
  
Regina stared ahead of her, pulling her coat tighter around her. Ruby shoved her hands into her red windbreaker jacket and sat up.   
  
“I can be there when you tell him,” she said gently. “I promise.” She had no idea why she offered that - by all rights she should be working with Emma and Henry to bring Regina down - but she couldn’t forget what she had told Henry about heroes and second chances. Besides, no matter how much Henry claimed to hate Regina, no matter how vehemently he claimed Emma to be his real mother, the truth of the matter was that Regina was the only mother he had ever known. Ruby didn’t want him to realize how much his mother loved him - and in turn how much he loved her - when it was too late. “Just let me know when you plan to tell him, and I’ll clear it with Granny.”   
  
Regina shook her head. “I don't need your help.” But Ruby saw the way her hands trembled.   
  
"You might not think you need my help..." Ruby trailed off. With an awkward cough, she stood. "Anyway... If you need my help, I'll be there. You don't need to be afraid of every kindness offered to you, you know?"   
  
Regina smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, I do. There was only one person I never had to worry would hurt me, and he's been long dead."   
  
"Who?"   
  
Regina's eyebrows rose. "You don't know?" Her lips thinned. "Why don't you ask your darling Snow White about that?"   
  
"Well, in case you've forgotten, she doesn't know who she is." Ruby frowned.   
  
"Yes, well." Regina stood. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Lucas."   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you will. Have a nice evening, Regina." It was the first time Ruby had called Regina by her first name.    
  
Regina studied her a moment. "You as well, Miss Lucas."   
  
+   
  
Three days later, Ruby wasn’t surprised to find Henry staring morosely at his storybook. Ruby placed his Coca Cola down on the table and slid onto the bench on the other side. Henry brought his gaze up to meet hers.    
  
“Why the long face, Henry?” Ruby asked.   
  
“No reason,” Henry said, dropping his gaze back to his book. He flipped a page. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway.”   
  
“Actually, I would,” Ruby said. “I remember being Red Riding Hood.” Henry’s head shot up. “I’ve known for a couple of weeks now.”   
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, wounded. Ruby almost wished she had told him the second she remembered. Almost.   
  
“I was waiting to see if your mother would say anything first,” Ruby said. “I told her she should.”   
  
Henry glanced out the window and took a sip of his soda. “She told me she was the Evil Queen. She said she never meant to hurt me.” His brow furrowed. “She said she lost someone a long time ago, and she did all those things to get revenge.”   
  
“Did she say who she lost?”   
  
“Some guy named Daniel,” Henry said, shrugging. He flipped a few pages in his book. “She said they were in love. She was supposed to marry to Snow White’s father, though, and Snow found out and she told my mom’s mother about Daniel, and her mom killed Daniel.”   
  
Ruby paled. “Her mother killed someone she loved?”   
  
“Yeah,” Henry said. “But that’s no excuse for what she did. Besides, Snow White was only twelve at the time.”   
  
Ruby sighed. “Henry...” She doubted Regina had told Henry the whole story. But the idea that Regina’s mother would kill someone that Regina loved made her queasy. “Losing someone you love...” She paused, wondering how to explain this to a ten-year-old. “It can really mess you up. I killed someone I loved. It was an accident, but I’ve never forgiven myself. If I hadn’t had Snow to help me, I might have...” She shrugged because she didn’t know what she might have done exactly, but it wouldn’t have been good.    
  
“What would you do if someone killed Emma?” she asked gently. Henry’s eyes widened. “Would you forgive them?”   
  
Henry tensed and then slumped against the back of the bench. “Maybe. If it was an accident.”   
  
“What if you believed it was their fault, and that they could have prevented it? What if you then had to spend every day around them, taking care of them?” Ruby forced the words out. One part of her screamed that Regina didn’t deserve Henry’s forgiveness - the part that remembered Snow White lying on the ground and not breathing. The other part heard her own words echo in her head (“Aren’t heroes supposed to give people second chances?”) and recalled the way Regina’s hands trembled at the thought of Henry hating her. That part believed that Regina could be saved, or that someone ought to try.   
  
Henry took several long sips from his glass of soda. Ruby knew he was avoiding the question. She decided to let him for now, gave him a smile and returned to the counter.   
  
Henry didn’t say another word after that, only spent his time reading and rereading what Ruby assumed was the same story, until Regina arrived to pick him up. She seemed subdued. Ruby thought she saw red rim her eyes. Henry packed up his book without a word to Regina, but as they left the diner, he briefly slipped his hand into hers.    
  
+   
  
The second the curse broke, Ruby ran to find Regina. All around her people shouted and ran and grabbed makeshift weapons. Ruby glanced at the full moon. A scream pierced the air. “Regina!” Ruby shouted. She pelted down the street toward a growing crowd. She shoved people aside. “Regina!” She broke through to the front of the crowd.   
  
Grumpy held Regina in a bruising grip, and Regina grasped her side, gasping for breath. A woman kicked Regina in the stomach. Regina’s legs buckled. Grumpy’s grip on her arm tightened, holding her up.    
  
Ruby snarled, leapt, and transformed mid air. A surge of power swept through her as she felt her body change and her muscles strengthen. She landed in front of Grumpy, her paws barely making a sound on the concrete.    
  
“Red,” he said, eyes wide, “what the hell are you doing?”   
  
Ruby clamped her jaws on his arm. Screaming, he let go of Regina, and Regina sank to her knees. The woman and the crowd leapt backwards, falling into each other and tripping over their own feet. Ruby dragged Grumpy away from Regina and tossed him aside, careful not to rip his arm off. She forgot how overwhelming the instinct to kill could be.   
  
Circling Regina, she increased the space between the crowd and Regina. Each time Ruby circled closer, the crowd scrambled back. A few people stepped forward, trying to reason with Ruby, but she snapped her jaws inches from their faces and they lost their courage. Ruby stalked the perimeter of the circle, satisfied that she could defend it from all sides. Her ears twitched and flicked back: the sound of boots on concrete, creeping closer from the other side.   
  
Ruby spun around to face the intruder, crouched and lunged over Regina’s head. She knocked King James to the ground. His sword clattered to the ground inches from his hand. She placed a massive paw on his arm to stop him from reaching for it.    
  
“Red,” he gasped. “Red, listen. You’re my friend. Why are you doing this?”   
  
Ruby growled, ears lying flat. She moved off him and crouched by Regina’s side. She nuzzled Regina’s shoulder with her nose, trying to communicate, but Regina stared at her with wide eyes. Ruby moved around behind Regina and coaxed her head under Regina’s arm. When she felt Regina grab a fist full of fur, she knew Regina had understood. She rose, helping Regina to her feet. Ruby glanced back toward Snow to find James by her side, his sword in his hand.   
  
Ruby met Snow’s gaze. The deep brown eyes that Ruby only ever remembered being filled with warmth and determination were cold and hurt. “You’re protecting her?”    
  
She knew then she had lost her best friend. But she was determined to be a hero even if no one else was.    
  
Henry pushed passed Snow in a panic. “Mom!” He ignored Ruby as he rushed to Regina’s side. He glared at Snow. “Leave her alone!”   
  
“Henry,” Regina whispered, choking back a sob when Henry slipped his hand into hers.   
  
Emma appeared beside Snow. “Henry.” She stepped forward, and Ruby tensed.    
  
Emma stopped. “I’m here to help.”    
  
Ruby studied her and then relaxed.    
  
Emma turned to face Snow and James. “No one is going to lay a hand on Regina. She needs to answer for her crimes, but not like this.”   
  
Under Emma’s glare and prompted by Ruby’s snarling, the crowd shifted and murmured its ascent. Grumpy mumbled under his breath, “The witch needs to be left alone sometime.” Ruby swung her head around to growl at him. He spat on the ground.   
  
“Henry, go home with your mom,” Emma said. “I’ll be by tomorrow morning after I’ve sorted this out.”   
  
Henry gripped Regina’s hand tighter. “You can’t let them kill her, Emma. You’re the Savior. You’re supposed to save everybody.”    
  
Emma nodded, looking grim. “I will, kid. I promise.”   
  
Ruby nudged Henry’s shoulder with her nose comfortingly and took an experimental step. Regina appeared able to walk on her own, but her hand didn’t let go of Ruby’s fur. Not that Ruby minded; honestly, it was better if Regina kept close.    
  
The crowd parted as they passed. She half-expected the crowd to follow them down the street, but they dispersed, leaving Emma, Snow, James, Grumpy, Granny and Jiminy standing in the middle of the street, arguing heatedly. As their voices reached Ruby’s ears she knew that at least Emma, Granny and Jiminy were on her side.   
  
+   
  
Ruby rested her head on her front paws. From the end of the hallway, she had an unobstructed view of the front of the house. Behind her, she heard Regina moving around in her bedroom. A door creaked open. She lifted her head, turning to see Regina approach.    
  
“I’ve placed a protection spell on the house,” Regina said. “You can transform back now.”    
  
Ruby shook her head. The Blue Fairy had magic too: the protection spell might not last long enough for Regina to make an escape should anything happen. And Regina appeared too pale for her bravado to be convincing. Ruby rested her head back on her front paws.   
  
“Thank you, Ruby,” Regina said, her voice thick. She awkwardly scratched behind Ruby’s ear, and Ruby to let out a pleased sigh, her eyes slipping shut. Ruby lifted her head and licked Regina’s hand. Communication was limited in this form, but she didn’t mind.    
  
Regina went to her bedroom. Ruby waited for the door to close, but it didn’t. She lowered her head onto her paws and settled in for the night.   



End file.
